


Everything is Alright

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't been feeling so hot, so Kuroo whisks you away so you can try and clear your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you fall hard for reader insert fics and you didn't mean to
> 
> Originally a roleplay idea but I turned it around and made this instead. 
> 
> For anyone who's been feeling down lately <3

It’s a weeknight and it’s late. You and Kuroo probably shouldn’t be out this late but here you both are, Kuroo sitting on the hood of his car, one leg propped up to rest his arm while he overlooks Tokyo’s city lights. From this far away, it looks like a bunch of little bright dots, as if stars were so much closer to humans. You know he’ll say something cheesy like that, and you’ll respond by calling him weird or saying that he’s overreading the view. Yet you’re keeping your distance.

You wanted to get away. Get away with him, at least. It’s comforting with just you and him. Looking over Tokyo from the passenger seat of his car takes the edge off of what’s going on in your life. Even in silence and the smallest bit of separation, you’ve never felt closer to Kuroo.

Still, you’re wondering why you’re not joining him to enjoy the view. You’re the one who called him this late, dragging him out of the comfort of his own home so he could drive you around and you could clear your head. The least that you could do is sit next to him, right? The view is incredible as usual (it’s not the first time you two have been up here together), but it’s starting to feel cold inside the car without him. You step out, and make your way to sit on the hood next to him. As if he’s going to drive away without you, you impulsively take a hold of his jacket, tugging gently.

Kuroo gets the hint. The whole night you two have been out, driving around Tokyo with the windows down and going nowhere in particular, it’s been quiet. Not a tense or an awkward kind of quiet, but the kind people strive for. You know, the one in which you don’t have to say a word but it’s comfortable and you both still enjoy each other’s company. To Kuroo, you’re speaking volumes by not saying anything. You’re holding on and his heart wants to sink like an anchor in the ocean, knowing very well of what you’re going through. He looks longingly at you, the softest gaze he can muster on a night like this. With the tips of his fingers, he grazes your cheek. It tingles and starts to warm you up. It takes no time for him to lean in, his forehead resting against yours, and kissing you without any preface.

In the wake of his fingertips, your cheek reddens and you meet the kiss responsively. Your lips move against his and though your thoughts seem to be out of place you still want to make yourself present rather than just being a shell of a person sitting next to him. You tighten your hold on his jacket, and use your other hand to find purchase in his messy hair. It’s a lot softer than it looks.

You’re not sure what you want from this moment right now. All you want is to be with Kuroo. That’s been constant the whole night you’ve been out with him. Maybe you want more. Is that too greedy? Too much for one night in which you’ve already asked so much of him? The questions wedge into your head as if your thoughts aren’t already a hot mess, but you follow through with your impulses and start to nip his bottom lip. There are probably no intentions behind coaxing Kuroo into doing something else, but you don’t mind if this is all that will happen tonight.

Whatever continues to keep eating at you inside begins to fade as you kiss him. Either that, or you’re just starting to forget what brought the both of you out here in the first place. The kiss feels aimless, but Kuroo starts to respond with his fingers on your cheek moving so that he cradles your face with the palm of his hand. More pressure is added onto his kiss, and he extends his knee and so both of his feet to skim the ground. Another shift makes him wrap his other arm around your waist, turning you so that you slide off the hood and lean on him. He bites down harder than you did with his lower lip. It’s enough to blink your eyes open, hitch your breath, and press yourself closer to him.

“Tetsu,” you mumble into the kiss. You don’t want to break it but your eyes flicker up to him to read his face.

You yourself just realize that this is the first thing you’ve said all night. You utter his name but it’s unintentionally released to aim for his chest and clench at his heart like you’re in need for something, _something_ to hold onto like how your hand is on his jacket. Though you’re still not sure what you’re looking for tonight in Kuroo, he seems to make the decision for you. The air is cool around you both but he smiles warmly, whispering your name right back at you before grounding his feet briefly to take you by the hips with little force and spinning you around so that you’re leaning on the hood of his car, now.

Slowly, he inches his legs between yours as he kisses you again, easing your mouth open so that his tongue can slide in and taste you. Shivers run down your spine as you invite him in, your tongue returning the gesture so that it meets with his. You let out a soft moan from the top of your throat as you feel your hips being squeezed, like Kuroo is pulling you back from whatever is dropping you into a mental void. It’s no cure, but at least he’s keeping you from going any deeper.

Pulling away again, he looks down at you, brushing the hair out of your face to look at you in the combination of moonlight, stars, and dim headlights. He hesitates before saying what he needs to, like he might fuck it all up and put you back in a mood you don’t want to be in. Kuroo’s not perfect. It’s not like every word he says is magic and there have been times when no matter what he says it doesn’t stick in your head and you seem to be sinking deeper. He tries, though; you know he does. And he’s going to try again, with a voice soft as his hair and all the love and sincerity he can put in so little words.

“ _Everything will be alright._ ”

You let the words sink into your head down to your heart. They stay there, get stitched in like a temporary aid to heal you. He doesn’t have to ask you what’s wrong—he just knows you need him and you need reassurance. Your eyes start to well up with tears and you take him by the cheeks to kiss him again. Hopefully the tenderness and gratefulness you put into the kiss is enough to distract him from your crying. It isn’t. He sneaks his thumbs under your eyes to wipe your tears away and to hold your face, too. His kisses continue to take away some of the pain just like how they sing in cheesy songs. It’ll be alright, you think. _Everything will be alright_.

Kuroo looks into your eyes when the time feels right, and he gives your lips another nip. “Let’s get in the car.”

Nodding, you take his hands and interlace your fingers with his. Squeezing your palms with just the right amount of pressure, he lets you lead the way. As you climb in, you have a better sense of what you want from him tonight. Though it’s still no absolute remedy to what's going on, it will absolutely provide you with some good, old-fashioned relief.

You settle yourself into the backseat of the car, and beckon Kuroo to come inside. He grins.

  


More kissing in the backseat and Kuroo asking multiple times to make sure you want to do this leads to a slow shedding of clothes. You sit on top of Kuroo, knees on either side of his thighs as he runs his hands under your shirt to touch soft skin. Ideally, you’d be on your back, but Kuroo’s long legs plus a small backseat don’t equal a comfortable time. This position is nice, though; Kuroo gets to look at you in reverence while he slowly takes your shirt off and presses another slow kiss to your lips. Your hands fall to the hem of his shirt to indicate that he should do the same. He does, and once he tosses it aside the palm of his hand trails up from the small of your back to your bra, unclasping it with ease. It’s dark, and it’s hard to see Kuroo’s well-built arms and shoulders and, well, everything else, but the two things that are visible are the teeth he’s flashing from his grin and the glint in his eyes, laced with lust and the determination to make you feel better.

You’re already starting to. Kuroo pulls the middle of your bra to slip it off and his hands immediately go for your breasts, kneading them slowly as his thumbs brush over your nipples. Another soft moan escapes you, and you rest your forehead just above his where his hair tickles your eyes. He hums your name and nudges you gently out of the way to lean in and enclose his lips around one of your nipples, sucking and lapping with his tongue to turn you on even more. You’ve been gripping his shoulders comfortably until one of his hands releases your breast and reaches down to unbutton and unzip your jeans. When he starts rubbing you over your panties, all the while his mouth works on your other nipple and his other hand goes back to squeezing your breast, you hold on tighter and moan in his ear.

“Tetsu…” your voice shakes as you roll your hips against his hand, finding yourself getting wetter with each slow movement and coating his fingers with a thin layer of your release.

He pops off your nipple and licks his lips, eyes flickering up to yours while the hand on your breast moves to grip your hip. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Now isn’t exactly the time for flattery, but you appreciate it anyway. Your cheeks feel hot and you go for a kiss while he palms you. The bulge in his pants, you think, needs attention as well. Letting go of one shoulder, your hand moves to undo his belt and his pants so you can do the same thing he’s doing for you. He’s hard and twitching and you can't help but grip his cock over the fabric of his underwear. A groan comes from his throat and into your kiss, and when he pulls away he bites your lip again.

“I need you,” you tell him softly.

“So do I, baby. Come here.”

And after some awkward repositioning in the confined space to get the bottom half of your clothes off and to get completely naked, you get what you need. Almost. You’re back on his lap, the tip of his cock right under your wet pussy. Kuroo holds onto your hip as he uses his other hand to guide his cock and lower you onto him. Your nails scratch his shoulders as you start to feel the fullness, moans whiny and right in his ear. He groans your name again, and encourages you to start moving on top of him when you’re ready.

Slowly, you move up and down, holding and digging into his shoulders for balance while his hands are squeezing your hips for the same reason. His lips find pleasure at your neck, kissing there and sucking skin as you start to move faster. It’s more difficult to find that sweet spot without his guidance, but you continue to ride him until he gives your hips a tighter squeeze and starts to move with you. Feet planted firmly on the car floor, Kuroo thrusts up into you, fucking you deeper and harder while your moans get louder and louder. It only takes several thrusts for him to find your gspot, and you dig your nails deeper into his shoulders while you cry his name and pant “Right there, right there~”

Kuroo sucks your neck harder and leaves a mark at the best kind of pain you’re inflicting on him, and slides one hand to your thigh and over so his thumb presses into your clit, rubbing in tight circles as he continuously hits your gspot. The sensations overwhelm you and waves of satisfaction crash over your entire body as you come, curling your toes and rocking yourself erratically on top of his cock while you repeat his name. You don’t stop moaning as you ride out your orgasm, but you relax your grip on his shoulders while he pauses and lets you finish.

One kiss on your neck and he goes back to fucking you, holding you at his tightest and growling as you hold on for the ride. Not long after, he thrusts up and comes inside you, drawing out your name in a long moan as he fills your pussy. You whimper and wrap your arms around him, and relax completely when he runs empty and stops moving. The both of you catch your breath before another word is said. Kuroo is the first to do so, adjusting you so that he can look at you properly with a completely satisfied gaze.

“Are you feeling better?” he asks.

A part of you wishes that he didn’t ask that question. “Better” can only last for so long until you call him again on another night and he brings you out of the house to probably do the same thing. However, like you thought before, Kuroo does his best. He always tries and gives you all that he can to do exactly what he’s just asked you—to make you feel better. You nod subtly with a small smile, and run your fingers through his hair, even more unruly than before. “Just wish things weren’t like this, you know?”

“I know.” He gives you a quick kiss before pulling out slowly, and grabs a small face towel wedged inside a compartment on the side of the door to start cleaning you both up. “Life is shit like that sometimes. But...you’re here. And I’m happy that you’re here.”

Your heart warms at his words and as he wipes you down. The reassurance is small but mighty, and that little nasty thing that’s eating you up inside has temporarily ceased its dirty work so you can enjoy this brief moment of bliss. Kuroo finishes cleaning the both of you up, and the towel joins the mess of clothes on the floor. He looks at the pile, then back at you. “Why don’t we get something to eat after we get our clothes on? You can stay at my place and we can talk about all the things you want to.”

The proposition is the absolute best. Instead of saying yes, you give him a kiss, deep and thankful and full of all the affection and appreciation you have for him. His words from earlier ring again in your ears, and in that moment, they reign true.

 _Everything is alright_.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, kitten.
> 
> \---
> 
> Special thanks to Grayce for beta reading.
> 
> All the kudos, comments, and support are greatly appreciated~


End file.
